The Long Way Back
by ash2009
Summary: Seto is in alot of pain. In his body and mind. Joey has come to help him but will it help? What happened to Seto? Uke Seto! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**The Long Way Back**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

There was a war going on and Joey, Tristen, Yugi, Yami, Duke, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto were drafted.

Mokuba cried when his brother and friends had to go but tried to be strong. "Big brother I'll miss you!" Called Mokuba.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back" called Seto back to his precious little brother.

They were then shipped away on trains. After training the group was split up. Malik and his yami went one way; Yugi and his yami went another, Bakura and Ryou another, Joey, Tristen, and Duke another, and lastly Seto went another way.

5 Months Later

Joey was there in the field where grenades were being thrown and dropped. He got separated from Tristen and Duke but heard someone call out to him. Yugi and Yami showed up and soon the rest did too. Well everyone but Seto. No one knew where he was.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Joey over the loud gunfire.

"Yeah we are fine," answered Yugi a little shaken from all the dead people.

"How about you?" asked Malik while he ducked from another grenade going off.

"Yeah fine. Just trying to stay alive," answered Joey with a fake cheerful grin.

These were not happy times. He missed home and his family. He didn't think it was right to draft people against there will.

They all made the mistake of hugging each other while standing out of their hiding place.

Someone yelled, "Look out!!!"

The person tackled them to the ground as guns went off. They were being shot at.

When the gunfire stopped they looked at who had saved their lives. They saw a mud smeared face and sharp blue eyes. They realized it was Seto! He did not stay long. He looked really tired and jumpy.

Seto fired his gun at the enemy and took off again. They weren't sure if he recognized them or not.

1 Year Later

The war had finally ended and everyone was coming back. It wasn't a long war but it had grate results. (I have no idea why they were at war. Make something up if you have to have a reason. It could be some other place wanted to take over Japan or something.)

Their worn uniforms were still on and everyone was loaded into boxcars heading home. The gang had stayed together but lost track of Seto over the months.

All got on a car and looked around when they started moving.

They saw someone; a boy is what it looked like lying in the corner shivering. Concerned they went over to help him and realized it was Seto. He didn't look so good.

Joey sat in the corner and pulled Seto so he was leaning up against him on his side.

Seto opened his eyes and looked up at Joey. "J-Joey?" asked Seto weekly.

"Yeah I'm here" soothed Joey.

"I-I'm so c-cold. W-Why am I-I cold?" Seto asked.

Joey knew something was wrong. Seto's eyes were not ocean blue anymore. They were a gray color now.

Joey pushed Seto's head back down to his chest and said, "Don't worry. I'll worm you up. You'll be all right" while rocking him.

Malik and Ryou laid next to Seto and Yugi laid on top of him like a blanket. The yami's, Duke, and Tristen all sat close to share body heat. Seto closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep.

The captain came over to them and Joey asked about Seto. The captain told them how Seto was captured six months ago and they just got him back yesterday. He said Seto would not say anything about it and that's what worried him. Now it was worrying everyone in the group too.

Seto did not stay asleep more than an hour but he just lay there in Joey's arms.

A big solider was being full of himself, calling the others week girls and taunting them.

It was annoying Seto so he sat up and looked at the big guy. He saw him bullying a hurt young man so he climbed to his feet. He walked up to the guy and the guy dropped the injured solider. As the guy taunted Seto they both took off their shirts. Seto was going to take him down a peg or two.

They were knocking the crap out of each other.

Everyone was worried because Seto looked like a skeleton with a thin layer of skin. He was thinner than even Yugi.

The big guy started saying how week Seto was because he was captured.

Seto blew up. He punched him in the gut, nose, jaw, and finally the chin. The guy fell over unconscious and everyone cheered.

Seto just stood there so Joey came over to him. He collapsed in Joey's arms and kept repeating, "I'm tired Joey. I'm tired."

Joey pulled Seto's shirt back on him and took him back to their corner.

When they arrived back home everyone had to line up. The captain gave a speech and then dismissed them. No one moved at first until Seto did. Everyone then went to there family. Seto walked to Mokuba and fell to his knees in front of him. The brothers hugged and reporters flew in.

They asked Seto questions that were ignored by the worn out Kaiba. Seto just buried his face in Mokuba's shoulder. The reporters were made to back off by the Kaiba security.

Roland, Seto and Mokuba's personal security guard came and helped Seto to his feet. He wrapped Seto's bony arm around his neck and helped him walk to the limo. Mokuba had Seto's other hand.

When they got Seto lying down in the limo Mokuba quickly went to see his friends. They looked healthy maybe a little thinner and tired than when they left but all right. Mokuba offered to have his friends and their family's stay at the mansions to see a doctor and to be taken care of for while.

Tristen and Duke declined but everyone else agreed. They all said their goodbyes and went home to get their things.

* * *

I don't like war so I did not add the detals of what happened during it. I know the war was not long but thats how I wanted it. If you don't like how I wrote this story DON'T READ IT! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**The Long Way Back**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

When the gang and there families got to the mansion everything was in chaos. Seto was crying and screaming to be left alone and not to be touched, while Roland held him from behind. Mokuba and Roland were trying to get Seto undressed because he was still in his nasty, bloody uniform. All they were accomplishing was scaring the shit out of Seto.

Roland finally just picked him up and took him to his room. They left him alone for right now.

"Hi" greeted Yugi as he waved to Mokuba.

Mokuba waved back asked, "How are you all feeling?"

"A lot better now that we are home," sighed Joey.

"I take it Seto is not doing so well?" asked Ryou quietly.

Mokuba sighed sadly shaking his head no. "He does not want anyone to touch him in anyway and is afraid to take his cloths off. I don't know what they did to him when he was a prisoner but it wasn't good. I wish I knew. That's the only reason I see him acting this way."

After 10 more minutes of talking Joey volunteered to help with Seto. He walked slowly to Seto's room still very tired from everything that has happened. He slowly opened the door and heard noses.

Seto was in his bathroom throwing up, while crying. Joey realized the more upset Seto was the more he heaved. Joey walked over to Seto and rubbed his back saying soothing things. Seto finally calmed down enough to stop heaving. He covered his face with his hands and cried into them softly.

Joey knelt down and pulled Seto into a huge. He was talking soothingly to him and finally asked, "Do you trust me Seto?"

Seto thought for a while and then nodded. "Y-Yes"

Joey was all ready in his normal cloths and he led Seto to the bed. He sat Seto down on the end of the bed and took his face in his hands.

"Then let me undress you and you can just lay back and rest," said Joey soothingly.

Seto looked in his eyes for reassures and then nodded.

"Ok" said Joey and made Seto lay in the middle of the bed with his head on a big, fluffy, white pillow.

After Joey was sure Seto was as comfortable as he was going to be he went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. When he finished that he went back to the bed, unbuttoned Seto's shirt and helped him out of it. Seto's eyes watered and tears slowly rolled down his dirty face.

"Shhh" soothed Joey as he pulled Seto's pants off with his boxers.

Joey's eyes widened at the red welts on Seto's body. He gasped at the sight of the nasty looking bruises, rope burns, and calluses on Seto's wrists and ankles.

Seto saw Joey's reaction and covered his face with his hands and cried into them. Joey realized his mistake and pulled Seto to his chest and rocked him. Reassuring him everything was okay…everything would be all right now.

When Seto stopped crying he was exhausted. Joey carefully picked Seto up and carried him to the bathroom. Seto just lay limply in Joey's arms and closed his eyes. He hissed as Joey gently lowered him into the worm water. It made his welts and bruises sting.

When Seto was in the water and lying back comfortable Joey picked up a washrag. He soaped it up and washed every part of Seto's exhausted body. Seto stayed quiet unless Joey hit a very sore spot. Then he would jump and moan out his discomfort.

Joey felt bad for him. He wished he could take away all his pain and bad memories. He apologized over and over when he hurt Seto accidentally. When Joey was done washing Seto's body and hair he let Seto rest in the comforting worm water.

Fifteen minutes later he wrapped Seto in a big, fluffy, dark blue towel and picked him up. He carried him to the bed again and laid him down. Joey stud up straight again and looked around the room. When he spotted the dresser he got some boxers and slipped them on Seto.

As he tucked Seto under the covers he told him, "Sleep."

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone" said Seto in barley a voice as he looked away.

Joey realized Seto thought he was going to reject him. Seto looked up to Joey went he did not say anything. Joey smiled a reassuring smile at Seto and nodded. Seto gave a small hesitant smile back and closed his eyes. He was asleep in less then three minutes.

Joey stayed there with Seto for an hour and then the bedroom door opened. Everyone came in with the doctor even Roland. Joey let the doctor check him for any injuries and then the doctor pulled back the blankets on Seto.

All gasped.

Seto was a skeleton with welts, bruises, and calluses.

The doctor paled and then got to work.

Seto woke up when the doctor was feeling for any torn muscles or broken bones. When Seto saw the doctor he began to cry. Every one of the yami's and Roland had to hold him down because he wanted to get away.

The doctor started from Seto's feet up to his hips and kept moving up. Seto cried harder when he could not get away.

All the yami's lights were crying in sympathy. Serenity was being held by a very sad looking Joey and their mother HayLin was being held by their father John. Mokuba did not know what to do. Joey reached to him and hugged him too.

By the time the doctor was done Seto was hysterical. The doctor said he needed to sedate him and Joey came forward. He pushed everyone away and pulled Seto into his arms. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and held onto him like a lifeline. The doctor gave Seto the shot in his hip and Seto hiccupped himself to sleep.

Joey had tears in his eyes but did not let them fall. He lay Seto's limp body back down on the bed and let the doctor take care of Seto's bruises and calluses. As the doctor was doing that Joey got off the bed and quickly left the room.

John his father went after him. He found him standing in the middle of Seto's garden.

"Joey…" John called.

Joey turned to his father and was crushed to his father's chest. Joey gasped in surprise and then started crying.

His father soothed, "It's okay to cry. Let it out. You'll feel better afterwards."

When Joey was done crying he let go of his father and whipped his tears away.

"Yeah I do feel better" said Joey. They smiled at each other and went back inside.

Everyone was in the living room.

The doctor said, "Seto is going to be jumpy and is very stressed. He has already clung to someone he trusts and wants to be taken care of by. That is good it will help. All of you need to watch him. He could be suicidal. He is to be with someone at all times and I sagest Joey sleep in his room with him. I am recommending you all stress pills and to go to somewhere quiet and peaceful. That is just my opinion."

All nodded and got the pills they were prescribed.

"Where should we go?" asked Ryo.

" I don't know," replied Yami.

"Somewhere where there is lots of trees and land. A quiet place" said Hay Lin.

"That would be my guess too" said John.

"I know a place!" exclaimed Mokuba. "My brother bought it when he took over Kaiba Corporation. We go there for vacations. We would have to take a plane trip there though."

"That is a good idea. Some place Seto all ready knows he is safe," agreed the doctor.

"It's settled then," said John.

They showed the doctor out and then went to bed. It would be along travel tomorrow. The cook, Seto and Mokuba called 'mum' and Roland were going too. The lovers stayed together and Joey went to Seto's room. He crawled in beside him and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

I'm not so sure I want to continue this story. I'm just not into it like i was when i was typing it. What do you all thing? Should I keep typing more of what I have wrote on paper?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

WORNING!!!_LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!_

**The Long Way Back**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 3**

Joey's pov

I woke up, rolled over and looked at the clock on the small table beside Seto's bed. It was 3:30am. I rolled back over and looked at Seto, realizing he was watching me.

There were dark rings around his eyes and he still look deathly pail. He was lying on his stomach with his face, facing me. At lest the blue in his eyes were coming back a little like hope started to shine in them.

I reached out and brushed his hair away from his eyes. He closed his eyes as I soothed his hair back.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hello," He whispered back.

"What's the matter?" I asked seeing him shift a little.

He looked away for a minute and then back at me like he was ashamed of something.

"I'm hungry," He whispered.

I gave him a goofy grin and he smiled a little.

"Come on" I whispered and got up off the bed.

I dressed in some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I looked at him when he wasn't moving. He was sitting up on the bed looking curiously at me. I went to his walk in closet and found only suites and dress clothes. I made a face and herd him giggle. I went back to my things and pulled dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt for Seto. I helped him dress and then took his hand. He got off the bed and let me lead him down stairs.

We went to the kitchen where the cook was sitting at the table drinking tea. She saw us and jumped up.

"Mum," said Seto softly as she ran to him.

She fussed over him asking, "Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Can I get you anything?"

We both smiled at the simple word Seto said. "Food."

"What would you like?" she asked.

He thought for a minute and then asked "Eggs and toast?"

She smiled gently to him and nodded. She got us both sat down and started cooking. Seto and I both sat quietly watching her.

When she was done she set the food in front of us.

"Thank you," Seto said quietly.

She kissed his check and said, "Your welcome."

She then went to bed because she was tired.

Normal pov

Seto and Joey went to bed shortly after they finished eating.

In the morning everyone was up and eating breakfast besides Joey and Seto. They looked up when they herd running footsteps.

Seto skidded into the kitchen and said, "I won."

Joey was not far behind him complaining, "No fare. You have longer legs!"

Seto rolled his eyes and sat in a chair at the table. Joey sat down next to him pouting.

After Breakfast

After breakfast everyone packed their things and went to the airport. Mokuba made planes to go someplace quiet yesterday. They got a plain all to themselves.

When they all were in their seats, the plain took off into the air. Joey was trying to get Seto to duel with Yugi. It took a whole hour of convincing before they finally dueled. They played three times and Seto won once out of it.

Seto quit after the 3rd time the played. He had to go to the bathroom after an hour nap. As Seto started walking to his seat again the plain started to wobble. The door to the front opened and one pilot came forward.

"Alex? What's wrong?" asked Seto.

Seto could tell something was wrong because the pilot was hunched over a little.

"You…you worthless, spoiled, brat!" yelled Alex as he pulled out a gun.

Seto knocked the gun away from them but was punched in the face and then the gut. He fell backwards into John's arms.

Alex the fell to his knees and moaned in pain. Seto got on his knees beside him and could smell his breath. He was poisoned. Seto dragged to a seat, buckled him in and put a air mask on him.

"Hold on. We'll get you to a hospital soon," said Seto.

"What's going on?" Roland asked as Seto headed to the front.

"He's been poisoned," was all Seto said.

Seto got the other pilot like the other and told everyone to buckle up.

When Seto landed the plain safely paramedics took the pilots to the hospital.

"That was somewhat scary," said Ryo from Bakura's arms.

"Yeah…" agreed Mokuba, very subdued.

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and said, "Lets go shopping before we go to our new home."

"Yeah!!!" cried Yugi, Ryo, and Mokuba.

The yami's sighed a suffering sigh. Shopping was not their favorite thing to do. Actually it was their lest favorite thing to do. Their lights just giggled and pulled them with them.

While everyone was doing there shopping Joey, his family, Roland, and Seto when to help find Seto good looking cloths.

Serenity and her mom were giggling together and pulling clothes off hanger that they thought looked nice or cute.

Roland and John were getting Seto some baggy jeans that teenagers these days thought were in style.

Joey took Seto to a dressing room and everyone met them there. Seto went in with his arms full of clothes looking very dazed.

Joey called after him when the door was closed, "When you put them on you have to come out and modal for us so we can see how they looked."

Everyone herd a hesitant, "u-umm."

"Just do it" Joey chuckled.

"Ok" they herd Seto sigh.

For the next hour and a half Seto modeled for them. By the time they left the store it was very late.

When they arrived at there new home they gasped, as it was very big and beautiful. From what they could see in the dark it was amazing. They could hear waves so they knew a beach was near by. They were all very tired so they decided to explore in the morning when it was light out.

No one really paid attention to their surroundings on the inside because they were too tired. They went to there rooms but there unpacked suitcases in the closet and collapsed on the bed. They decided they would unpack tomorrow.

Joey's pov

I woke up next to Seto and saw him looking at me. He was lying on his stomach. I rolled over to look at the clock and it read 2:45am.

I looked back at Seto and asked, "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not very much," he whispered.

I had a feeling in my stomach.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

He nodded and looked away. I pulled him to my chest and held him comfortingly.

I herd him whisper into my chest, "I love you."

I pulled him away from me and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too," I said and kissed him deeply.

He moaned into the kiss and when we parted we were both panting.

"Want me to give you some good dreams?" I asked slyly.

He looked up at me confused but his eyes widened when I pushed our groins together. He blushed and hummed, "MmmmHmmm."

I gave him a goofy look and he giggled.

I leaned forward and ticked his neck with kisses and he giggled again. I moved down to his nipples, sucking and nibbling on them, while my hand moved down to play with his naval. He was moaning in pleasure and would giggle when I hit a ticklish spot.

I traveled down to his penis leaving a trail of saliva as I went. When I got down to his penis I sucked it into my mouth and started sucking hard. He cried out at the heat around him. After awhile I pulled away. He was panting, looking dazed with his eyes half open.

I moved down to his knees and hooked my hands behind them. I pushed them up to his chest and stopped when Seto's bottom was off the bed. I leaned down again and started licking and nibbling Seto's little hole.

"AH-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Seto screamed.

When he was done I looked up at him.

"I think that's the loudest you've been since we got here," I stated.

Seto did not say anything. There was a deep blush on his checks. His eyes were closed tightly as he trembled and panted from pleasure.

I ginned and went back to mercilessly tongue fucking my soon to be lover. He cried out the whole way. It wasn't long and I felt Seto tighten up on my tongue so I stopped.

He whimpered and curled him toes. I licked the hole one last time and then cupped his balled, while sucking his penis again. He whimpered again and thrust his hands down into my hair. He looked so innocent with his legs spread wide open and his hands reaching down in-between them to my hair.

Not long after in started sucking him he exploded into my waiting mouth with a cry of, "Joey!!!"

I then realized this was his first release.

I slowly lowered his legs back to the bed and he lay limp. I lay down next to him waiting for him to come back down to earth.

About five minutes later Seto moved and crawled to me. He laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I looked down and realized he was sleepy. Smiling gently, I rubbed his back until hear and feel his breathing slow and even out. I knew he was asleep and was thankful. He really needs to sleep.

After about 10 minutes I carefully moved him and went to the bathroom. When I came back I had a worm washcloth to clean us up with. He tries squirming closer to me. When I'm done cleaning us up I let him sleep on my chest again. He slept fine the rest of the way through the night.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Please Review!


End file.
